The present disclosure relates in general to device control, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to systems, methods, and apparatus for facilitating lighting device health management.
A ubiquitous fact of modern life is the fact that light bulbs are always burning out or otherwise failing. Often that occurs at the most inopportune times. A related aspect is that modern light bulbs are often relatively expensive compared to traditional incandescent light bulbs. As more consumers use more expensive light bulbs, it is less likely that consumers keep extras on hand.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that address such problems and related problems. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.